


Bouvardia

by Siennax3



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3
Summary: Reader plays a video game.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Reader, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Bouvardia

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while. Not thrilled with this as I kind of wanted to write a bit more but it seemed right to end it where I did. This is just a little piece inspired by my playing TLOU II a few weeks ago. No spoilers here, just know I’m still very much bitter about some events even though I loved playing the game. I’m trying to get back into writing again but it’s still half there half out. I have a piece I’m so close to finishing but I don’t wanna force it. Hope you guys are well and hope you maybe enjoy this little bit. Take care x

**“EDDIE, WE NEED TO DESTROY THAT GAME!”** Venom hissed lowly so you would not hear the discussion taking place from the other side of the room from you.

For the last few hours, you barely moved from the spot you occupied on the couch in the middle of the apartment you shared with Eddie and Venom. Since quarantine started months ago you could count on one hand, maybe almost two, how many times you felt excited about anything that did not involve the two you cared for more than anyone or anything else in the world. Somehow it slipped your mind that your favorite game was releasing a sequel amid all the chaos happening but now that it was here it was all you could think of. A nice distraction from everything.

The other two thought different, most namely Venom.

“Vee come on; she’s actually enjoying herself for once.” Eddie tried reasoning with the symbiote even if he was concerned at times when it seemed you were ready to take the controller to the TV screen.

**“HOW CAN YOU SAY SHE IS ENJOYING HERSELF, EDDIE? LOOK HOW ANGRY SHE IS GETTING!”**

Eddie looked up to see you shouting at the TV again while slamming the controller onto your lap. He almost smiled seeing this side of you he has not seen in a while. A side he loved to see because he enjoyed how much he could rile you up when you were like this.

“She’s just really passionate about the things she loves, Vee.” He said softly.

 **“LIKE US, EDDIE.”** Venom purred completely changing their tune.

“Exactly, Vee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
